1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow structure for chairs that may protect and provide comfort support for the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of chairs for vehicles have a pillow mounted to an upper part thereof to support the user's head. Yet, the user's neck still can be injured if a sudden turn, emergency stop, or even a crash occurs. Although expensive air bags have been proposed, the user still might be injured if the neck is moved and twisted suddenly. The present invention is intended to provide an improved pillow structure to solve these problems.